This invention relates to novel azabicyclo amides and esters which are antagonists at the serotonin 5-HT.sub.3 receptor and useful as anti-emetic agents in warm blooded animals, particularly the emesis associated with the anticancer drug cisplatin. The 5-HT.sub.3 receptor antagonists of the present invention are also useful in the treatment of schizophrenia, migraine, anxiety, cognitive disorders, Alzheimer's disease, pain and gastrointestinal disorders, such as irritable bowel syndrome.
Compounds recognized for their ability to act as antagonists at the serotonin 5-HT.sub.3 receptor sites are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,034 and 4,749,718 and U.K. Patent Applications 2,125,398A, 2,166,726A, 2,166,727A, 2,166,728A and 2,193,633A.